


Think Twice

by Chanology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology
Summary: Before any couple can get married they must undergo a mandatory test where they face their partner’s dark side. Chanyeol was confident about the test, he thought he could handle Jongin’s evil side.He was wrong.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading. I’d like to thank my friends for helping me get through with this fic, without their encouragement I wouldn’t have finished. And last but not least, I’d like to thank my brilliant beta! I can always count on you to help me make my fics better, and encourage me along the way. Please enjoy! 
> 
> twitter: @parkdrugyeol
> 
> Prompt CK2.001: Before any couple is allowed to marry, they must undergo a test - in which the partner must face the darker half of their significant other. A, being confident about meeting B’s darker half, has just been put under. However, when their test begins, A is not so sure anymore

Marriage is a symbol of forever; highly expected of every couple. It ties them to each other, meant to last for an eternity. 

It is everyone’s dream. 

The ideal dream can also tear the two bonded people apart. Before you can get married in today’s society you have to undergo a mandatory test that lasts two days. Before you vow to be there for them in lightness and darkness, you have to prove it by facing your partner’s darker half, the side that is masked by the kisses, the love, and the laughter. 

There are rules that you must follow when the test is in progress: you cannot leave your yard, no matter what the police will not be at your disposal for the two days of the test, you cannot go after the government after the test if something happens to you or your partner.

It was just how the world worked. 

Chanyeol has heard many stories about the test, most people are able to conquer the darkness and the experience brings them closer. But there is a small percentage of couples that aren’t able to fight together, and the test only brings out hatred, tearing them apart. 

With these statistics Chanyeol is feeling confident about the upcoming emotional skirmish, he loves Jongin to the moon and beyond, he loves all sides of Jongin, no matter how messed up it could be.

One little test didn’t phase him, he knows he can handle his lover. 

He proposed to Jongin a year ago in Paris, in front of the glowing Eiffel Tower. People were all around them but in that moment it felt like they were the only people in the world, all Chanyeol could see was Jongin’s tears, all he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest—he became the world’s happiest man alive when Jongin said ‘yes’ as they both fell to the ground from the impact of Jongin’s hug. 

Their wedding is a week away; the test starts tomorrow. 

Jongin slips his hand into Chanyeol’s grasp, intertwining their fingers, the cold diamond ring he gave him brushing against Chanyeol’s burning skin. 

“I love you.” Jongin whispers, planting a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. 

Chanyeol reassuringly squeezes Jongin’s hand, pressing his lips on the soft skin he adores. “I love you too.”

-

Bright sun rays blind him as he wakes up the next morning, he expected to be woken up by Jongin since the test has started, but he is greeted with the other side of the bed being empty, no Jongin in sight. 

The eerie silence made his skin crawl, their house was never this tranquil on a Saturday morning. Jongin was either singing to the radio while he cleaned the house, or Chanyeol was strumming his acoustic guitar while the news channel played in the background. But today there was none of that; no singing, no strumming, no television, just Chanyeol’s growling stomach and white noise. 

He pulls a hoodie on as he heads towards the kitchen in search of breakfast, and that’s when he encounters his other half. 

Staring at him from the kitchen table with intensity was Jongin. His normally combed platinum blonde hair was messy, pointing in different directions. Dark circles were underneath his honey brown eyes, he looked like he hadn’t caught a wink of sleep. 

Chanyeol didn’t see anything out of order so far this morning, nothing was out of place, there wasn’t a mess on the floor, and Jongin didn’t seem to be acting berserk. 

This is a good sign and he expects the morning to go by smoothly. 

“Good morning, babe.” Chanyeol finally speaks, walking to the coffee machine to start brewing a cup for the both of them. “How did you sleep?”

Uncomfortable silence follows up his daily question. If all Jongin’s dark side consisted of him staying quiet, Chanyeol could deal with silence for the two days of the test. 

Chanyeol is relieved the test was going to be easy, the stories he heard didn’t scratch at the corners of his mind

He pours them both a cup, turning around to hand it to his lover when he is faced with Jongin standing behind him, holding a knife. It startles the taller, and the burning coffee spills onto his hand. With a hiss of pain he sets the cups down and grabs a cloth to wipe the hot liquid off his skin. 

“Jongin, put that down.” Chanyeol demands. He has to stand his ground, he couldn’t let Jongin think he had the upper hand. 

The blonde chuckles quietly, it made the hair on Chanyeol’s nape stand up. “My name is not Jongin, my name is Kai.”

Maybe Chanyeol was wrong about the test being easy. 

Chanyeol holds Jongin’s gaze as the smaller man raises his hand that was grasping the knife, and he throws it towards Chanyeol. The knife cut into the wooden cupboard beside Chanyeol’s head, it was awfully close. 

“Aw, I missed.” Jongin whines tauntingly, the look on his face contradicting his voice. 

Before Jongin could grab another knife Chanyeol gets himself together and rushes past him, tripping over his long limbs as he clambers through the hallway and to the living room. 

He scans the room for something that could protect him from his insane fiancé and the only thing that was fit for the job were the small couch pillows and the television remote. He grabs a pillow as his makeshift shield and the remote as his weapon. 

He pushes bile back down his throat, he needs to focus. His eyes catch sight of their house phone, but then he remembers that the police won’t be able to help him and he’d be wasting his time. 

He’s left with the anxiety and fear in his body, evident through the way his hands are shaking, giving him adrenaline you get when you’re in an imaginable situation. 

“One, two, where are you?” Jongin sings from the kitchen, his bare feet hitting the floor as he walks closer to the living room. 

“Three, four, I love gore.”

This is beyond Chanyeol’s expectations, he never thought Jongin would turn into a psychopath. 

“Five, six, need my fix.”

His voice slowly got closer, as did the knife he was dragging along the wall. 

“Seven, eight, horrid fate.”

His heart pounds in his chest, it feels like it was going to rip out of his body. He didn’t want to hurt Jongin, but if Jongin tried to hurt him would he have a choice?

“Nine, ten, start again.”

Jongin stands at the entrance of the living room, the place where they cuddled, the place they whispered sweet nothings into each other's ear. This is Chanyeol's favourite room in their house, the place he was the happiest. 

Now all that seeps into his system was the fear that came with the sickening grin spreading across Jongin’s face. 

“I found you.”

Jongin slowly approaches Chanyeol like how a predator approaches its prey, cautious and ready to attack. They were on opposite sides of the room, slowly circling the couch that separates them. The look in Jongin’s eyes made Chanyeol uneasy, he looked crazed, all signs of the Jongin he loved were lost. 

“Jongin, please calm down, I don’t want to hurt you.” Chanyeol begs, gripping the pillow closer to his body. “I love you.”

Maniacal laughter fills the four corners of the room. “You should worry about yourself, you’re the one that’s going to get hurt,  _ babe _ .” Jongin mocks. 

Chanyeol was lucky to have his back to the only entrance of the room because Jongin catches Chanyeol by surprise. He jumps on the couch and lunges at Chanyeol, slashing the knife through the air. He steps backwards to avoid the sharp object, and quickly turns around, running up the stairs. 

“You can run, but you can’t hide!” Jongin yells, his honey-like voice bouncing off the walls covered in pictures of them, and following Chanyeol to their bedroom. 

He slams the door behind him, locking it with shaky hands. There was no place to hide in their shared bedroom, he couldn’t fit under their king sized bed, plus that was the most obvious spot, his legs would stick out from underneath; it was a dead giveaway. 

The rattling handle made his fight or flight instinct kick in, he quickly ran to their closet, closing the door quietly. The twisting of the door’s lock reaches his ears, Jongin was using the knife to unlock the door. 

The door slowly creaked open. Chanyeol covers his mouth with his hand to control his breathing, he needs to be silent. 

“Lucky me, I love hide and seek.” Jongin exclaims. “Oh where, oh where can my lover be?”

He hears Jongin rummaging around their room, searching for the terrified man. When Jongin stops in front of the closet, Chanyeol wants to beg for mercy, the fear that fills his nervous system was enough to make him have a heart attack. 

Regret was settling in the pit of his stomach, he should’ve jumped out the window. 

The closet door flings open and when Jongin’s eyes landed on his other half, the smile that grows across his face was enough to make Chanyeol cry. 

“Hello, Chanyeol.” He slowly reaches out his hand that wasn’t holding the knife, implying for Chanyeol to take his hand. “Come on, sweetie.”

Chanyeol reluctantly follows Jongin’s order, he doesn’t want to get hurt and the best way to ensure that was to listen to the other. Jongin clasps Chanyeol’s hand, their wedding bands touching as he pulls him off the floor. Leading the taller to their bed, he sets the knife on the nightstand and turns to face Chanyeol, his once angelic face returning. 

“I apologize if I scared you, let me make it up to you.” Jongin whispers into Chanyeol’s ear, running his hands along his sides. “Let’s watch a movie.”

Even though Chanyeol was angry with Jongin, he had to go along with him. He wasn’t going to risk it, he could watch a movie and keep his cool. 

They were laying on their bed, Jongin cuddled into Chanyeol’s side as they watched a documentary picked out by Jongin. Chanyeol was immersed in the show, using it as a distraction from the situation he was in. 

Just as the show was picking up intensity Chanyeol feels slow kisses being peppered on his neck, nibbles follow at random intervals. Chanyeol wants to give in, he wants to pin Jongin to their bed and fuck him until he couldn’t walk. He felt like his skin was on fire and Jongin was the only one who could put it out. 

But he is mad, he didn’t want to give Jongin the satisfaction of winning. 

His fiance’s lips ghosts off his neck, stopping his ministrations and Chanyeol lets out a breath he was unconsciously holding. He was hanging on by a thread to his common sense and was relieved Jongin stopped or he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. 

Focusing back on the show was hard when Jongin unexpectedly climbs into his lap, and shamelessly starts grinding against Chanyeol’s growing erection. A groan falls from Chanyeol’s lips as Jongin continues to tease him, he even is letting out lewd moans knowing it will entice him to give in. 

To hell with his common sense, Chanyeol was too far gone. 

Trying to take control, he places his hands on Jongin’s hips but as soon as his hands land on his partner the movements on top of him stop. It confuses Chanyeol, the frown on his face showcases it. 

“Be a good boy for me.” Jongin whispers seductively in a way that made the coil in Chanyeol’s stomach tighten. “Let me have control.”

Despite how angry he is, he will let this slide, he is craving to feel his release, he needs to. His mind is clouded by his arousal. 

Letting his hands fall limp on the bed brought the addicting movements on his dick back, Jongin was his body’s God. He knows how to break it and put it back together, piece by piece. 

Chanyeol can feel Jongin’s erection through his sweatpants as he continues his movements. Jongin pulls off both of their shirts with ease, running his fingers along Chanyeol’s abs, teasing him further. 

Chanyeol can’t handle the teasing and starts to move his hips along with Jongin’s. His eagerness pulls a giggle out of Jongin.

“You are such a needy boy.” He teases, brushing his lips against his neck. 

“Please, stop teasing me.” Chanyeol whines. It brings a faint blush to his face, he was finding begging embarrassing, it makes him feel submissive.

“Fine.” Jongin grins, his hands ghosting over Chanyeol’s sweatpants. “Only because you asked nicely.”

The blonde pulls off his pants, throwing them on the ground. It leaves Chanyeol almost naked, while Jongin remains clothed, just his shirt discarded. His toned stomach gives Chanyeol the urge to run his hands along his chiseled abs, but he refrains, afraid Jongin might stop.

Jongin pulls down Chanyeol's black briefs, exposing his hard length to the cool air. His angry red tip said it all, he was horny, and he was anticipating Jongin's next move. The fact that he wasn't in control excites him even more.

The blonde moves down Chanyeol's body, getting in between his spread legs. They held eye contact the whole time as Jongin slowly wrapped his plump lips around Chanyeol's cock. Needing to find purchase in something, he  _ almost _ grips the blonde locks in front of him, but quickly scrambles for the white sheets beneath him instead.

Jongin smirks around his length, continuing to bob his head up and down, flicking his tongue against his slit. The show before Chanyeol would've been enough to make him cum, it was so erotic. Seeing Jongin give him head, while their eyes never leaves each other's gaze.

This wasn't the first time Jongin sucked his dick, they have done this many times before. But it was the first time Jongin looked so illegal, he looked like a porn star. His innocent Jongin would never go to these lengths, he wouldn't be putting his all into this simple action. That was what made Chanyeol incredibly turned on, it was like he was experiencing a new side of his lover—literally.

And when Jongin pulled back, creating a 'popping' sound when he took his length out of his mouth, Chanyeol was fighting the urge to just say fuck it and fuck Jongin right then and there.

Jongin crawls up to Chanyeol, their faces inches apart. "Where's the lube."

It takes Chanyeol a couple seconds to catch his breath. "Top drawer."

Chanyeol didn't question why he had to ask, Jongin knew where they kept the lube, he was the one who decided to place it there for 'easy access'. When Jongin stretches across the bed to grab the lube Chanyeol takes the opportunity to touch his sides, steadying him.

His hands get slapped away by Jongin when he settles back on Chanyeol’s lap. “Hands off, baby.” 

Chanyeol helplessly watches as Jongin coats his finger in lube. He feels the worry creep up, he has never bottomed before. Not with Jongin, not with anyone. It was like he was a seventeen-year-old-virgin again, about to lose his virginity.

He can’t say he doesn’t want this to happen, the curiosity of discovering something new is strong and he gets to try it with someone he trusts—his soon to be husband.

“Ready?” It reassures Chanyeol that Jongin’s otherside even bothers asking, the worry begins to fade. 

With the nod he gives, suddenly his hole tenses up when the finger circles his rim and seconds later a finger pushes past the tight ring of muscles, the uncomfortable and new feeling makes Chanyeol’s eyes squeeze shut. 

With a couple of slow thrusts he adjusts to the intrusion, his lover adds more fingers, filling him up with three has Chanyeol whining for Jongin to give him more. And he complies to the beautiful man beneath him, pushing into him slowly, making him gasp and writhe. 

He picks up the pace after a couple minutes, drowning in the sound of Chanyeol moaning, telling him how good it feels. 

The sound of their skin slapping goes on for a while, breathy moans come from both of them from time to time. 

“Jongin.” Chanyeol moans out. The pleasure builds up in his stomach, he is about to release his load. He whines in displeasure when the movement on his dick comes to a halt. His hazy eyes open to see his lover staring at him intensely, his eyes dark with anger.

“That’s not my name, sweetheart.”

Chanyeol whines in desperation, he doesn’t care that he sounds needy, he just wants to cum.

“Kai, please let me cum.” He begs, throwing his head back in frustration, tears are starting to form in his eyes. That seems to be the right answer as the blonde’s hips begin to move in sync with the hand stroking his member. The intense pleasure comes back, bringing Chanyeol to the peak, seeing white as he releases.

He will definitely have to try this again with Jongin.

-

The first day of the trial went by smoothly, the only bump in the road was the morning when knives were involved. The remainder of the day consisted of multiple rounds of mindblowing sex, cuddles, and makeout sessions. 

When Chanyeol opens his eyes, he is once again greeted by an empty bed. The other side is cold, letting him know Jongin left the bed hours ago. He glances at the digital clock on the nightstand, it reads 2pm. He’s surprised he slept that long with no disturbance from Jongin.

Getting out of the tangled sheets, he throws on a shirt and sweatpants, immediately heading down the stairs to find the blonde. The kitchen and living room is void of any presence. A faint breeze grazes his skin, creating goosebumps on his exposed arms. He turns his head to the open back door and there on the back patio soaking up the sun—looking ethereal—is Jongin with a bottle of vodka.

Shaking his head to get to his senses, Chanyeol quickly rushes to his partner, grabbing the half empty bottle from his grasp. His heart clenches in pain, this bottle is supposed to be for them on their honeymoon, it was Chanyeol’s only request. He got the bottle custom made with their names on it and the date of their wedding. 

The blonde lazily hangs his head back onto the chair, looking up at Chanyeol with a grin. “Hey you, I was drinking that.” 

It almost sounds endearing. 

His drawn out words and slow speech is all that Chanyeol needs to hear, to know that he is—piss—drunk.

“Jongin, we were supposed to save this for our honeymoon.” Chanyeol states, his grip on the neck of the bottle tightening in anger. He knew today wasn’t going to be any easier than yesterday, maybe worse.

Jongin laughs. “I need alcohol to deal with you.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows crease in confusion at his words, sounding like a foreign language to the taller.

“You’re just so annoying, I can’t be sober in your presence.”

Never once has Jongin said anything so harsh to him in their years together. When they encountered the many fights that came along with their relationship, harsh words were never once shot at the other, it was always just criticism of what the other had done wrong.

So, when Chanyeol hears that slip pass Jongin’s bow-shaped lips, it’s like an arrow was pulled back and released, right into Chanyeol’s heart.

“What?” Chanyeol asks in disbelief. He hopes he is hearing things wrong, he prays his head was messing with him, trying to pull him down the dark depths in his mind that he hasn’t visited since Jongin came into his life.

Jongin scoffs, getting off the chair and grabbing the bottle from Chanyeol’s grasp, the taller is stunned. “You heard me, idiot.”

A harsh shove sends Chanyeol staggering back, trying to balance himself as Jongin walks into the house like nothing happened. Tears well in Chanyeol’s eyes, he has always been sensitive to comments like that, and Jongin knows that. 

He doesn’t know where to go from here. He couldn’t let Jongin continue to drink, who knows what his twisted other side would do once completely shit-faced. But he also just wants to be alone right now, to sit in silence as the darkness engulfs his mind.

He wants the trial to be over.

Wiping the tears away he sighs, turning around and entering the house. He needs to get the bottle away from the other, and then maybe sleep the rest of the day away.

He finds Jongin in the living room lounging on the leather couch, his long legs elegantly crossed, the bottle dangling from his hand as he relaxes. The blonde looks at peace, a complete contrast to the malevolent man he encountered yesterday morning. The facade almost fools Chanyeol— _ almost. _

Underneath the docile expression lies a man who rivals Lucifer’s malice and evilness. He knows that Jongin is just trying to get his way, to make Chanyeol discontinue his personal mission to separate him from the bottle.

With a lump in his throat, he gathers up the courage to speak. “Jongin, please give me the bottle.”

His voice cracks and holding back the dam of tears threatening to fall was like holding back a crowd of fans—a challenge.

“Why would I do that?” Jongin retorts, opening his eyes to stare into Chanyeol’s shimmering eyes. It feels like he is almost being challenged to say something risky, and he does.

“Because you love me.” He whispers out, the words barely reaching his own ears. He isn’t sure if Jongin heard him, but when the grin he has come to detest returns he knows he was heard loud and clearly. 

“That is where you are wrong, dear.” Jongin says. He stands up, setting the forgotten bottle down on the coffee table; the coffee table where their matching mugs would sit while they cuddled on the couch watching their favourite tv show after a long day at work.

He swears his heart stops beating, he might need a pacemaker to help his suffering organ after this. He knows what’s coming next, but he isn’t ready.

“I don’t love you.”

His—not so—other half saunters away with a wicked expression, going up the stairs and leaving Chanyeol to drown in his falling tears alone. He hears a loud bang, assuming it’s their bedroom door slamming shut, but he doesn’t care. Jongin could be smashing his cherished guitars his father bought him before he passed away against the walls and he wouldn’t care. 

His heart is shattered.

Almost as if he is a child seeking shelter, he curls up on the couch in a fetal position. It makes him feel safe from his mind, from the doubts being pushed down his throat. Before the tears can fall he shuts his eyes.

Chanyeol is second guessing their marriage.

-

Light shaking alongside faint tapping on his shoulder wakes him up. He tries to open his eyes but they fight against it, almost like they are glued shut; it was most likely from all the crying he did last night. Rubbing his eyes he is met with the last person he wants to see right now: Jongin.

“What do you want?” Chanyeol asks in defeat.

“Hey, what’s wrong baby?” Jongin asks, he sits beside the taller and gently places his hand on his shoulder. Chanyeol flinches away. “Talk to me.”

That’s when the tears begin to fall from his swollen eyes. His chest hurts, his breath is laboured. The sudden outburst makes Jongin confused, he doesn’t know why his fiancé is crying, did he do something wrong?

“Tell me the truth Jongin, because I don’t want to be stuck in a marriage built on lies.” Chanyeol cries out, and it breaks Jongin’s heart into millions of jagged pieces.

This only makes Jongin even more confused, he feels like he did something wrong. He begins to feel frustrated because he can't remember what he did. 

He takes a deep breath deciding he needs to calm Chanyeol down. “Chanyeol, whatever I said yesterday meant nothing. I wasn’t even aware of what I was doing.”

“But it felt so real.” Chanyeol mumbles into his hands, he was hiding his face, hiding his tears. “You said horrible things to me, it broke my heart.”

Jongin wraps his arm around his crying companion, bringing him closer to his body, giving him someone to lean on. He feels content when Chanyeol leans onto him, burying his face into his chest.

“It wasn’t real because it wasn’t me, you know I would  _ never _ say those things to you.” Jongin explains, running his hands along the other’s back to comfort him. There wasn’t much Jongin could do, he didn’t know what went down yesterday, but he knew it was nothing good given the way his fiancé was reacting. 

“I love you, Chanyeol, always.” Jongin starts, bringing his lips to Chanyeol’s ear to soothe him. “You are perfect, baby.”

“I love you too.” Chanyeol whispers back. He sits up, staring into Jongin’s eyes. And to Jongin, he was beautiful.

“I can’t wait to be your husband.” Jongin says, he is surely smiling like an idiot but he is too happy to care.

And when Chanyeol smiles back, he finds his personal sun.

“Likewise, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol embraces his soon-to-be husband in his arms, squeezing him like a boa constrictor, afraid he will slip through his grasp and never come back. 

No eyes were on Jongin as an ugly grin filled his face; Kai never left. 


End file.
